


The Loud House: Funny Fan Made Quotes

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Funny Fan Made Quotes. Contains Swearing.





	The Loud House: Funny Fan Made Quotes

Lincoln: Luna, what are you looking at?  
Luna: Something ugly.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Lori: Luna, have you seen my phone?  
Luna: Yea.  
Lori: Where?  
Luna: In the garbage can.  
Lori: Who would of put it there?  
Luna: You, dumb ass.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Lisa: Hey, do you know where Lily is?  
Luna: no.  
Lisa: Then will you help me find her.  
Luna: Hey! For every question you ask that's another $100. Pay up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lola: Guess what they renewed Pretty Plum Fairy Princesses for another season!  
Luna: Does it look like I give a shit?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rita: Lucy, what do you want to be when you grow up?  
Lucy: Dead.  
Luna looks up from her phone. Luna: Same, dude. Same.


End file.
